The present invention relates to a rear block for an automatic fire-arm actuated by the barrel recoil.
Numerous automatic fire-arms are known, in which the energy necessary to the ejection and the cocking is derived from the recoil of the barrel which is movably mounted for this purpose.
Such fire-arms are equipped with a so-called rear block designed for braking and stopping the barrel at the end of the recoil movement to send it back towards its initial advanced position.
The characteristics proper of said rear block are determining in fact the rate of fire which is a function of the recovery of the barrel recoil energy.
The purpose of the invention is to allow the optimalization of this recovery and, accordingly, the adjustment of the fire rate.